1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to pads for insertion in shipping containers and more particularly to a paperboard pad having a die cut panel to provide spaced stop-supports positioned in the contour of the ends of the object being shipped in the container.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The pad of the present invention was initially designed to support the bottom of a water heater in a shipping container. Heretofore a three thickness die cut pad had been used to support the bottom of such water heater in a shipping container. Such three thickness pad did not prevent the heater from moving within the container. Furthermore, such pad used one third more corrugated board than the pad of the present invention. To support the top of the water heater a metal plate with a hole in the middle was glued between two plies of a pad. A plug was screwed through the plate and pad into a fitting at the top of the heater. This centered and secured the heater in the container.
The pad of the present invention can be used for both the top and bottom of the water heater. By using such pad for the top it is possible to eliminate both the plug and the metal plate.
Furthermore, it has been found that the pad of the present invention can be used not only for a cylindrical object, such as a water heater, but for objects having ends of virtually any shape. This is accomplished by spacing the stop-support assemblies in desired locations around the die cut pad so that the stops will be positioned in the contour of the end of the object being shipped in the container.